1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing battery plate groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,341 to Shoichiro et al discloses a method of manufacturing storage batteries by housing a battery plate with an envelope-type separator. According to this method, however, it is difficult to manufacture the storage batteries continuously. In order to overcome such difficulty Japanese Patent Publication No. 29822/56, published on July 10, 1981, and JA-OS No. 149636/53, laid open for public inspection on Dec. 27, 1978, disclose a method of manufacturing the separators by folding a strip-like sheet. The method disclosed in these prior publications has also a disadvantage that, the thus-formed separator is liable to be unfolded, which causes the productivity rate to be lowered.